The Intention of the Abyss
Intention of the Abyss (アヴィスの意志, Avisu no Ishi sometimes romanized as Will of the Abyss), is the existence that governs the Abyss. She is the twin sister of Alice, with whom she shares her name with, the current B-Rabbit. The reason she is targeting Oz is because she had a deep love with Jack, whose body is currently in Oz's possession, making this the most likely reason for why she wants Oz to join her in the Abyss. Appearance The Intention of the Abyss in human form appears as a white version of Alice. She has white hair, in the same style as Alice's with two plaits, lavender coloured eyes and is seen with either a gentle or crazed expression. She wears an entirely white dress, a simple white frilled one underneath and a white overdress on top with a bow on the back, that billows out at the end and laces up the front with black string. On her arms are detachable sleeves that are also laced up at the top. She wears white roses around her neck and around the waist of her dress. She wears white cloth tied around the base of her left leg, near the ankle, and black string around her right wrist. She sometimes appears in the form of a white rabbit doll with huge crazed eyes, a white dress, blue capelet or shawl and a a blue bow. Jack said that while Alice was the Intention she held either a white rabbit doll or Cheshire. Personality The Intention of the Abyss is soft-spoken and calm at most times. She is often seen wth a friendly smile though she is known to tear people down with her words. Before the Tragedy of Sablier she was lonely, just like Alice was, and was estatic whenever she could explore outside the Abyss and spend time with Jack. When Alice wore light coloured dresses and had a gentle and easily scared personality, she was the Intention of the Abyss. Overtime, from being so lonely, she has come to no longer desire being the Intention of the Abyss and has asked Break to save her and Alice, showing that despite being cruel to people she does truly care about others besides herself. Chapter Appearences Quotes *''"Why are you interfering?"'' *''"You will definitely regret... choosing the Black Rabbit over me." *"Seeee, I told you so! ..Now you should understand. No matter where you go you will always be alone."'' *''"Say, Why are you Alice, why is Alice you? Why do you call yourself Alice? Your name is the Blood-stained Black Rabbit..isn't it?"'' *''"Hurry. Hurry... come pick me up."'' *''"Hey, hurry and come pick me up. I have many different dolls ready for you, I do! Let's play with them shall we? We'll talk until we get sleepy and.. And... Okay? So please...my beloved."'' *''"I always thought that red would suit Cheshire."'' *''"I don't want to be....the Will of the Abyss anymore."'' *''"Save Alice!"'' *''"I hate Glen, because he tries to take 'that person' away from me. Gilbert too and Vincent. I hate anyone who dares to get close to 'him'."'' *''"-Ohh. That's right! I almost forgot! Before you turn into a dolly, I must make sure to pluck your eyes out!" (To Break/Kevin)'' *''"Didn't you know? 'The power of the Abyss transforms humans into Chains. It grants will to those without life. And ... because it is linked to all flows of time'.. the Abyss is a dimension that can rule over such beings."'' *''"Tell me... What is your name ...? My name... is Alice."'' *''"Oh ahaha! But everyone died didn't they? They were killed while you were away. You could not protect them. Though they were precious to you... you could not save them ! '...Is that not why you've come here? To save the lives of those people?"'' *''"Those who come to the Abyss are all the same. They're all desperate to get something back. But everyone goes mad partway. It seems being with the dear dollies - the Chains - is no good for them... Fu fu.. but you were different. You didn't lose yourself, not even at the end."'' *''" 'For the sake of those people.. For the sake of my Lord... I shall try to turn back time,' you declared. And you killed so many, many people. What a fool you were!"'' *''"Why? I...was talking to that man - whyyy~ did you interfere?"'' *''"...How lovely, truly lovely. Cheshire! Come, let us dance!"'' *''"What is this?! Something.. lots of it.. is coming into the Abyss !"'' *''"Everyone please quiet down, you've gone and startled him."'' Trivia * In the first episode, the illusion that Oz saw was most likely the Intention of the Abyss who actually mistook Oz as Jack (this is quickly noticed when she said that they always played there). * The Intention of the Abyss seems to have an obsession with Jack Vessalius, as she seems to imply with her crazed personality and the words'' '''I hate Glen, because he took 'that person' away from me. Gilbert too. Vincent too. I hate everyone who gets too close to 'that person'. ' *The Intention is a white-haired and white-clothed version of Alice. This is like the red and white queens, who were like opposites of each other, or looking-glass versions of each other. The Red Queen was sharp and smart and the White Queen was docile and dim-witted. In Pandora Hearts, Alice is violent and cutting, while the Intention is more reserved and soft-spoken. *In Chapter 39, Jack was asking Glen what his motives were, asking if he wished to obtain the Harmony of the Abyss or The Intention of the Abyss. This means that The Harmony of The Abyss is the opposite of The Intention and that they are two separate beings that dwell within the Abyss with the same basic control of the Abyss, as obtaining one would mean absolute power. *It's revealed in Chapter 63, that her wish that Break had promised to grant was that she no longer wanted to remain as the Will anymore and to save Alice. Despite the fact that she doesn't like Alice much, she still wants to save her. *Destroying Alice's counterpart soul, (The Will of The Abyss) may destroy Alice. *It seems that The Will of the Abyss doesn't know that Revis is her father or that Oswald is her uncle. * The Will recieves her looks from Revis such as her white hair but retains her mother's, Lacie's, personality. * When Kevin fell into the Abyss the Intention called herself Alice. In a flashback Alice in her original body told Jack that she and the girl in the mirror were both Alice. This means that Alice the B-Rabbit and the Intention are both named Alice and that Intention of the Abyss was a name given to her by Revis as both she and the Core share her body yet still retain their seperate personalities. * The Intention of the Abyss was an experiment created by Revis to see if the Baskervilles could take the power of the Abyss and use it for themselves as they were acursed beings. * When Oz is first meets the Intention and is throttled by her she tells him that she would never forgive him, sometime later she also tells him that she wouldn't forgive him for choosing the B-Rabbit over her. It is possible that she is referring to Jack for choosing B-Rabbit as his Chain instead of her as Oz cannot choose himself as his Chain and vice versa. Break also implies that the Intention of the Abyss is a Chain in Retrace 15. Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Characters Category:Abyss Category:Female Category:Baskervilles